The present invention relates to envelopes and, more particularly, to a new and improved glueless folding envelope and a method of forming such an envelope. The present invention finds particular application as a paper envelope and is described herein with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other applications.
In accordance with the present invention, an envelope is provided. The envelope comprises a front wall, a bottom wall connected to the front wall along a lower fold line, and a rear wall connected to the bottom wall along a fold line. The wall section has a slot located along a vertical centerline thereof and a flap located along a distal edge thereof. The flap has a notch. A closure flap is connected to the front wall along an upper fold line. The flap has a V-shaped notch along a distal edge thereof that defines a pair of tongues in the flap. A pair of opposing wing sections are each connected to the front wall along side fold lines. The wing sections each have a base portion that partially defines a side wall and a wing portion for threading engagement with the slot of the closure flap. The wing portions have wing tips for tucking engagement with sides of the rear wall.
A main advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of an envelope and a method of forming the envelope that does not require glue to maintain the shape of the envelope.
Another primary advantage of the present invention is the provision of fold lines and a method of using the fold lines to define an expandable envelope pocket.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of an envelope that requires only folding to form the envelope.
Still other advantages and benefits of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.